


Lullaby

by Save_us_from_ourselves



Series: RVB fluff drabbles [1]
Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Lullabies, M/M, NORTH IS A BEAUTIFUL SINGER AND LOVES HIS BOYFRIEND
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Save_us_from_ourselves/pseuds/Save_us_from_ourselves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>York is frustrated so North sings him a song</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Hushabye Mountain from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, Ive been watching old movies and I've fallen in love with this song 
> 
>  
> 
> Also my cousin is a saint and is drawing a fanart for this (she really good, you see soon)

York sighed, he could feel the heat radiating from his boyfriend beside him, calming him down from the mess of a week he had experienced. First he had to help Washington untangle himself from some wire he somehow managed to get stuck in, second Wyoming wouldn't stop bugging him about what it's like to kiss a guy, third South is a bitch, forth he got home so late that North was already asleep on his arrival, it was seriously frustrating.

 

"You need to relax York" he wispered as if reading his thoughts

 

"I'm trying too, it's just frustrating me that my schedule is so busy that I barely have time to talk to you!"

 

"Here" North replyed patting his lap, York shifted so he lay his head on North's lap. They sat like that in silence until North started to sing a soft lullaby

 

_A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain_

_Softly blows over Lullaby bay_

_It fills the sails of boats that are waiting_

_Waiting, to sail your worries away_

 

_It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain_

_And your boat waits down by the key_

_The winds of night, so softly are sighing_

_Soon they will fly your troubles to sea_

 

_So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain_

_Wave goodbye, to cares of the day_

_And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain_

_Sail far away from Lullaby Bay_

 

_So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain_

_Wave goodbye, to cares of the day_

_And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain_

_Sail far away from Lullaby Bay_

 

By the end of the lullaby York was fast asleep, North joining him soon after.

 

South's gaze slowly shifted to Carolina beside her

 

"I ship it so fucking much"


End file.
